


Run

by CryptidShaku



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidShaku/pseuds/CryptidShaku
Summary: Since childhood, She's been followed by a shadow that whispers in her ear.But today she found it wounded, telling her to run.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

08 / 20 / 1996

She hasn't seen it, not yet. But it's watching. And nobody but her knows it's there. She doesn't mind though, the feeling of being watched is easy to shake for her. She's been feeling it for years. Sometimes when she's talking to it, her parents ask,  
"Sweetheart, who are you talking to?" She simply smiles and replies,  
"My shadow friend! I'm sure they'd like to meet you too!" Her parents just looked at each other. Her father would exit, her mother would kneel beside her.  
"Honey, it's not real."  
"Yes they are! Their name is Inkers and they hate being told they aren't real!"  
Her parents were unsettled, but let it go saying,  
"She's a child. She'll understand soon enough."

But she never did. 

02 / 04 / 2019

She still sees it. The shadow. It whispers sweet nothings in her ear, sometimes making her deaf to the outside world. Maybe she's sane, maybe she isn't? That's what they all say. They just don't understand the bond she has with the shadow. She cares about them, she doesn't know if they do too, but she can always hope, right? 

She thought so too. 

She woke up this morning, and something felt off. She walked out into her living room, to see the shadow lying on the floor, groaning in pain. They spoke one word. 

"Run." 

She kept her eyes locked on the shadow. Concern.  
"A-are you okay? What happened?" The shadow raised it's hand, blackish matter dripping from it, and pointed just behind her. 

"It's...  
It's behind you."

She turned around, and her scream echoed in perfect unison with the shadow's.


End file.
